Save Me, Batman!
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Robin thinks of suicide. He is going to overdose on pills. Why is he going to go suicide? Can he be saved? Rated Teen for thoughts of suicide and because I am paranoid.


Save Me, Batman

**Okay so I have read some stories about Robin thinking of suicide. I liked them, loved them, but they weren't what I expected Robin to do. So I am writing my own version. I will probably write another one called Cracked, but I might not. So please don't be upset with me if I don't. I hope you like it. There will also be some Justice League in there too. Robin is sixteen in this story. I am making his parents die a year before he became Robin (when he was five).**

**Me: Robin, would you please do the disclaimer for me? **

**Robin: It would be my honor. Powerrangersfangirl22 will never own** **Justice League or Teen Titans. **

**Me: Thank you. Here's a cookie.**

**(::) **

**Robin: Yay a cookie! The story begins! Don't sue her.**

Robin had cracked. He finally did. He was still Dick Grayson on the inside. He was still human and he was vulnerable. He was not invincible and it was showing now as he sat on the beach with his communicator on and a bottle of pills in his hand.

**Previously that day…**

"Hey, Robin!" called Cyborg.

"Hey, Cyborg!" said Robin. He was grinning, but it was fake. He was good at hiding his emotions. He learned that from Batman.

"Hey, I am going to call the Titans East and see if they can come over," said Robin. He needed family from the Young Justice time. Aqualad and Kid Flash were the closet thing he got since they were on his team before the Teen Titans.

"Hey, Aqualad. Would you and the Titans East come over today?" asked Robin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but we are busy today. We were trying to track down one of the escaped prisoners. I am so sorry though. Maybe tomorrow," said Aqualad awkwardly.

"Oh, that's okay. See you tomorrow," said Robin. He hung up. He was going to ask if his team wanted to anything, but Raven was mediating (everyone knows better than to mess with Raven when she's meditating, well except Beast Boy), Starfire was making some sort of Tamarian pudding, and Cyborg was beating Beast Boy at some racing game. Robin sighed sadly and went to his room. He laid on his bed and cried into his pillow. He grabbed the box he hid under his pillow. It had all his precious memories of him and Bruce; him and the Justice League; and him and Young Justice. He went through his photo album. He cried as he remembered how Bruce would hold him if he had a nightmare. All he ever was a burden to Bruce, the Justice League, and the Young Justice. He cried harder.

A couple hours later, Robin went out to the living room to see Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing, Starfire tried to break it up and Raven was trying to convince her not to. No one noticed Robin leave. He went to the beach.

**Current time…..**

"Robin, get here now!" said Cyborg. Robin laughed but it was empty of happiness and hollow.

"Make me," said Robin.

"Robin, for Pete's sake, where are you?" asked Cyborg. Little did Robin know that the Justice League and every other Titan were listening to him. Aqualad and Kid Flash had called Batman and now he was listening too.

"On Earth, in the city's limits," said Robin.

"Robin, that is not what I meant," growled Cyborg.

"Oh, now you hate me too," said Robin.

"I don't hate you," said Cyborg," No one hates you."

"Really? I can name a few," said Robin.

"Fine, name them," said Cyborg.

"Batman, Young Justice, the Justice League, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and, I don't know, everyone on this planet and probably off planet too," said Robin.

"Robin, I don't know what game you're playing, but snap out of it," shouted Cyborg.

"I am not playing a game," said Robin," Life isn't sunshine and roses! I was thirteen, Cyborg! He kicked me out at thirteen! When I needed him the most! I was thirteen. My real parents died when I was five. Fell to their deaths!"

"Robin, come home please," pleaded Starfire.

"I'm not Robin," said Robin.

"Then who are you?" asked Raven, trying to keep him busy while she tried to find him via their mind link.

Robin ripped off his mask and said," Dick Grayson and Batman is Bruce Wayne!" Everyone gasped. It was just then that Robin noticed that the Justice League was listening too.

**Line Break**

Batman was on his way. He was going to save his son if it was the last thing he does. He really couldn't stand the thought of him not getting there in time.

Batman arrived and saw Robin sitting there. He ran to Robin and hugged him. His worry and concern overpowered him. Batman let out a small sob. Robin jumped. He looked up and saw Batman holding him.

"You're not mad at me?" asked Robin.

"No, Robin. I am not mad at you," said Batman," I'm just so relieved I made it here before you killed yourself." Robin leaned into Batman's embrace.

Soon enough everything was back to normal. Robin was not thinking of suicide and had gotten over his depression. The Titans were kicking bat guys butts again. The Justice League and Batman had become great friends with the Teen Titans. The Young Justice, after a couple of months, also became close friends with the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans became official Justice League members. The Young Justice and the Justice League became official honorary Titans.

**The End!**

**I am so sorry that it might be rushed. I am sorry that Batman was a little OOC. Hope you like it!**


End file.
